ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kierra the Nanochip Girlfriend
Kierra the Nanochip Girlfriend is an episode of Noah 10. Episode The episode starts with Noah and Kierra walking down a street. They go to the school. Kierra has a huge Basketball tournament tonight. "Make sure you win!" Noah shouted. "Yeah, I'll do that." Kierra replied. Kierra walked inside. Noah started walking back home. Just then, a call came on Noah's Matrix. "Noah, I need you to go take down The Ginyus." Said Max's hologram. "Well, I have something to do while waiting." Noah said. Noah ran and saw the Ginyu Force attacking town. "Hey, Milk men!" Noah shouted. "Ah, we've been expecting you, Segurason!" Captain Ginyu said. Guldo jumped down and paralysed Noah. "Oh no! I can't move!" "You're dead! Hahaha!!!" Guldo said. Just then, Guldo was thrusted into a building. Everybody looked over and saw Kierra. "You're not the only one with Psychic powers, frog-face!" Kierra said. "Kierra!? But what about your match?" Noah asked. "Your life is more important!" Noah transformed into Eatle. He ate a piece of debris and shot an energy torpedo from his horn and blasted Jeice out of the sky. "Isn't he just like Upchuck?" Kierra asked. "I thought the same thing when I unlocked him." Noah replied. Kierra used telekinesis and threw a building and knocked Ginyu and Burter down. Noah changed back and the Ginyu Force were sent to the Null Void. Noah and Kierra went back home and were watching TV with Ship. Jack and Erika came over. "Hey, Kierra. Aren't you supposed to be at a big basketball tournament?" Erika asked. Ship woke up, looked at Kierra, and started barking. "What's up, boy?" Noah asked. Noah and Kierra were on their bikes. The night was still young, so they decided to head to the movies. "Noah, I'm gonna go get snacks." Said Kierra. Kierra left. Jack was at the movies with his new date, but he saw Kierra walking out of the cinema. "Kierra, where are you going?" Jack asked. Kierra turned around, raised her hands, and two giant buildings were animated and ran to attack Jack. Kierra walked away. "What the Fluck!?" Jack exclaimed. (XD) One building picked up Jack and threw him. Jack (while still flying) contacted Noah via Plumber's badge. Noah ran outside and saw Jack being beaten by two buildings. "What the Shell!?" Noah exclaimed. Noah transformed into Way Big. He picked up one building and crushed it with a punch. He threw the other and blasted it with a Cosmic Ray. He picked Jack up. "Your girlfriend used her powers to animate those things! She's gone insane!!!" Jack yelled. "Don't blame Kierra! She wouldn't do that!" Noah replied. "I saw her! She went downtown." Jack responded. Noah detransformed. He rode his bike downtown. She was approaching him. "Jack told me something, but..." Noah started. "I did nothing!" Kierra yelled. "What's wrong with you?" Noah asked. Kierra shapeshifted and revealed to be.....Nanochips! They morphed into the Queen. "Oh man!" The Queen shifted her arm into a blade and cut Noah on the face, leaving a small bloody cut on his cheek. Noah transformed, then went Ultimate..... "Ultimate Diamondhead!" Noah shot energy shards at the Queen, who dodged them. "Where is my girlfriend!?" Noah yelled. "She's safely tied up and tucked away under some bleachers. Noah yelled in anger and punched the Queen, who laughed. "You can't hurt us!" She said. The Queen shot a flock of nanochips and encased Noah in them. "I....c-can't....breeeeeaaaathhh....." Noah lost consciousness and reverted back. The chips came back to the Queen, who prepared the final attack. Just then, she was blasted into a building. It was the Real Kierra! "Noah!!" Kierra yelled. Kierra used telekinesis and lifted the Queen. "How dare you!!" Kierra yelled. Kierra threw the Queen a long ways, who splatted on the ground into the nanochips, who slithered away. Noah awoke in the hospital with a breathing tube on his mouth and nose. "What happened to the Queen?" Noah asked. "She's gone for now." Kierra responded. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra *Jack Landis Aliens *Eatle *Way Big *Diamondhead *Ultimate Diamondhead Villains *The Queen/Nanochips Trivia *This is the first episode where Noah isn't the hero. *It is revealed that Jack has a girlfriend too. *Kierra finally has a major part. *The Queen and Noah fought off-screen before. *Ultimate Diamondhead's first appearance since Noah 12. Category:Noah 10 Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes